


Because ....

by Hyuuzu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: Alasan mengapa rambut Jaehee bergelombang setelah enam bulan kemudian.





	

Ketika kau bangun, aroma harum kopi sudah menyambut indra penciumanmu. Atau apakah aroma itu yang membangunkanmu? Entahlah yang mana yang lebih dulu, tetapi itu tidak masalah untukmu; karena itu merupakan rutinitas pagi yang—menurutmu menyenangkan dan—biasa menyambutmu semenjak kalian resmi tinggal bersama.

Dengan mata yang masih terasa lengket, kau bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke luar kamarmu, mencari orang itu; dan di dapur, wanita yang sudah sangat kau kenal, dengan kaus lengan pendek dan celana pendek yang santai serta apron; sedang menggoreng sesuatu.

Kau menatap teko berisi kopi di atas meja; ah, dari sini wanginya berasal. Kau menarik kursi dari meja makan, membuat wanita itu berbalik karena suara yang kau timbulkan; senyum itu. Senyum yang selalu berhasil membuatmu ikut menarik kedua ujung bibirmu pula. “Sudah bangun? Kita sarapan omelet, ya,” katanya lembut. “Kau mau minum apa?” ia kembali fokus ke penggorengan di depannya. “Aku sudah buat kopi, tapi mungkin kau ingin sesuatu yang lain. Mau kuhangatkan susu?”

Kau berkedip. Baru bangun membuatmu tidak terlalu konsentrasi. “Pagi, Jaehee.” Suaramu masih agak serak, khas baru bangun.

Jaehee tertawa kecil. “Minum air mineral dulu, sana,” katanya, sebelum mematikan kompor dan membuka kulkas, mengambil susu dari sana dan meletakkannya di atas meja. “Kalau mau dihangatkan, bilang saja, ya,” katanya, sebelum berjalan ke lemari alat makan.

Kau menatapnya—lebih tepatnya menatap rambut Jaehee yang dikuncir kuda, bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti gerak pemiliknya. Kau menyadari sesuatu. “Rambutmu tumbuh dengan cepat, ya, Jaehee,” katamu dan menyisir rambutmu sendiri dengan jari. “Baru 5 bulan tapi sudah hampir sama denganku. Padahal setiap bulan aku hanya merapikan poni dan bagian bawah rambut saja.”

“Menurutmu juga begitu?” Katanya dan meletakkan dua piring kosong di atas meja dan sendok di atas piring, kemudian menyajikan omelet di atas masing-masing piring. “Aku sempat kerepotan saat masih menjadi asisten Jumin. Dia perhatian sekali dengan rambutku.” Katanya dan melepas apronnya. “Seperti,” katanya sambil berdehem dan duduk di hadapanmu, sebelum menarik napas. “Begini. “Asisten Kang, rambutmu sudah melewati kerah bajumu. Sebaiknya segera kau potong.” Begitu. Merepotkan sekali.”

Kau tertawa melihatnya meniru gaya bicara Jumin. “Dia memang teliti sekali, ya~” balasmu. Jaehee hanya mengangkat bahu, sebelum menuang kopi ke gelasnya. Kau bertopang dagu, memandangnya. Ia yang meletakkan kembali teko di atas meja, mengangkat cangkirnya, membaui kopi, sebelum tersenyum puas dan menyeruputnya sedikit....

“Tapi rambutmu indah sekali, ya.”

Jaehee memandang manik matamu dan tersenyum, sebelum tertawa kecil sambil meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja. “Terimakasih. Kau baik sekali.” Katanya. “Rambutmu juga indah.”

“Kita jadi kelihatan seperti kakak-adik.” Katamu dan ikut tertawa kecil. “Rambut kita sama-sama coklat dan lurus, lucu sekali.”

“Ah, itu,” Jaehee menyahut. “Aku berencana untuk mengecatnya dengan warna coklat yang lebih muda, dan bergelombang. Menurutmu bagaimana?”

Kau berkedip. “Kenapa bergelombang?”

“Ya, aku pernah bilang kan di _chat_ kalau aku ingin penampilan baru, waktu itu aku bilang ingin cat. Tapi setelah aku pikir, apa sebaiknya juga dibuat bergelombang.... Menurutmu bagaimana?”

“Menurutku bagus! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Jaehee. Bergelombang... kurasa cocok untukmu.” katamu dan tersenyum lebar, sebelum ikut menuang kopi ke cangkirmu. “Sebenarnya lurus juga bagus, sih, dan warna rambutmu yang lama juga bagus... kita jadi terlihat seperti kakak dan adik.”

“Hmm... tapi aku tidak mau terlihat seperti saudaramu.”

Tanganmu yang memegang teko tergantung di udara; sebelum kau meletakkannya perlahan di atas meja dan menatap Jaehee yang memandangmu lurus. Kau mengangkat cangkir kopimu dan menyesapnya, pahit khas kopi meresap di lidahmu; kau merasa detak jantungmu berhenti sesaat, persis seperti dulu, ketika ia beberapa kali mengatakan hal-hal yang... yah...

sering membuatmu berharap di telepon.

“Kenapa begitu?”

“Kenapa ya...” katanya sambil beralih ke omeletnya, memotongnya dengan sendok. “Karena aku bukan saudaramu..?” katanya dengan nada tak yakin. “Ya. Karena aku bukan saudaramu. Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti adik.”

Kau menelan ludah. “Tapi?”

“Tentu saja kau _partner_ -ku, sudah jelas, kan?” katanya, sebelum tersenyum lagi, dan melanjutkan makan.

Kau berkedip.

“Terus kenapa kalau mirip dengan _partner_ -mu?”

Jaehee terdiam. Ia nampak seperti berpikir sesaat, sebelum ia tertawa kecil lagi, seakan mengusir apapun yang sedang ia pikirkan tadi. “Sudah, ah, kita bicara apa. Makan omeletmu.” Katanya, sebelum tersenyum lembut padamu, dan menyendok potongan omeletnya ke mulut.

Kau terdiam sesaat—dan menghela napas diam-diam; sebelum mulai memotong omeletmu sendok. Yah, mungkin memang belum saatnya untukmu menyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya...

Ia menelan makanannya perlahan, menatapmu, tampak merasakan dirimu yang sedikit _down_ —meski ia heran, mengapa kau jadi _down_?

 


End file.
